


Another Walker

by emaz0225



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Tyra Brooke Walker twin sister of Bryce Walker younger sister of Cameron Richard Walker.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**Tyra Brooke Walker** _

I look at my appearance for Kat's party. I put my hair in curls and I go to my Vanity and I grab my necklace. I go across the hall and I knock on Bryce's door and he opens and he looks at me and says " Oh you are not coming with me." I raise my brow and I say " I will tell mom what you're doing." He sighs and nods and I walk away and I head downstairs and I go to the bar and I make myself a martini and I go to the car and I take out my phone and I see a text from Justin. 

We get to the party and I go inside. I see Kat with a brunette and I walk up to them and I say " Hey Kat " she smiles and says " Hey Tyra this is Hannah Baker." I smile at Hannah and Kat asks " Hey Tyra where's brother?" I shrug my shoulders and I go to the drink station and I take a selfie with Sherri. I go outside on the front porch and I see Justin and Zach arrive. I shake my head and I head to go with them and I take them to the pool house and I take out Justin's bong. I head to the fridge and I take out a beer. 

__

First day school 

__

I wake up at 5 and I have a shower and I put my hair up in a bun and I put on Channel matching crop top and skirt.

I go to the pool house and I wake up Justin and I kiss his cheek and I smoke a bucket before school. 

At school 

I go to my locker and I wave at Clay Jensen and I go to the cafeteria and I take out my phone and I go on Instagram and I see a picture of Justin and Zach and I 💓 it and I comment. 

' You big ass weirdos ' 

I hear the warning bell and I go to math and I sit next to Zach and I take out my headphones and I listen to music. 

After school 

I go meet up with Sherri and we head to cheer practice and I start the routine with Sherri we are teaching it too the squad. 

At home 

I run up to my room and I jump in the shower and I go to my dresser and I put on a sports bra and shorts and I put my wet hair in a ponytail and I put on Netflix and I put on Criminal Minds. I take out my notebook and I start on passages of my book on Wattpad. 

5 pm 

I go to my dresser and I grab a Adidas sweater and I go to Bryce's room and I sit on his bed and I see him playing Call of Duty with Justin. I take out my phone and I go on Facebook and I see Sherri posted something. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyra Brooke Walker chapter 2 

A month has past 

5:30 am

I wake up and I have a shower and I go to my vanity and I put on some makeup and I and put on some jewelry. I go to my closet and I put on a simple [outfit](https://pin.it/SDuLLmV). I put my hair in a side ponytail and I grab my phone and I go downstairs and I have some breakfast and I grab some chips for Justin and I. I go to the pool house and I wake up Justin and we both do some buckets.

School 

I go to my locker and I look at my rows of pictures and I smile at the picture of Cameron. I grab my math book and I head to the Class and I sit with Zach and my phone buzzes and I see a text from Justin. 

' Hey I am thinking about getting with Hannah Baker.' 

I smile. I am glad he is trying to date I write. 

' Okay good luck Justy.' 

The teacher comes in and I start my work and I put on some music. 

My phone dings in my ears and I see a text from Zach. 

' will you be at the party.' 

I roll my eyes and look at him and nod and I go back to the problem. 

Lunch 

I sit outside and I sit under the tree and I take out my phone and I go on Google Docs and I go on my short story for my writers group on Wattpad. I take a bite from chicken wrap and I see Justin and Bryce goofing off and I smile and I see a text from mother. 

' Sorry hun dad and I can't make it home this week.' 

I scoff and I get up and I go to the clubhouse and I take out some weed and I smoke up. 

After school 

I see Justin get taken off on the bus and I think well played Hannah Baker. 

I go to Cheer Squad and I start on the choreography. I go to the bleachers and I take out my phone and I see a text from Cameron. 

' Hey sister I miss you so much.' 

I write back a quick back you to. 

Home 

I go to my room and I have a shower and I put on sports bra and shorts and I go to my desk and I do my homework . 

1 hour later 

I put on a Nike tank top and I put on Daddy's Home and I do my nails.

7 

I go through my closet for an outfit. I decide on a purple Lacy top with a leather pants and a [leather](https://pin.it/oKMI%2Fo8) jacket with leather stilettos.

I go to my jewelry box and I find a pendant necklace and I go my bed and I take out my phone and I take a selfie. I go downstairs and I take a glass from the cart and I put some whiskey in and I start my way to getting drunk. 

Next day 

5 am 

I wake up to having to rush to the bathroom and I puke my guts and I groan. 

I have a shower and I put on a tartan skater skirt with a belt and I put on a black [blouse](https://pin.it/m%2FY55Kd) and earings. 

I go and the maid hands me my hangover cure and I go to the pool house and I smoke a bucket.

Justin comes out and says " I was chatting with Hannah were going out of Friday." I nod and I go out and I head to the car and I grab my sunglasses. 


End file.
